witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.3 (The Witcher 2)
Patch 1.3 was the third patch for and made available June 20, 2011. However, this patch was rendered obsolete as those with the Enhanced Edition had this already patched in, and those with the original retail version could now just install , which includes this patch, , and along with some new fixes in 1.35. Official statement :The long-awaited patch 1.3 is finally here. We apologize it took so long, but we had to make sure that all of the issues were addressed accordingly. The update includes a plethora of fan-requested improvements, including difficulty adjustments for the game's Prologue, support for a variety of aspect ratios and a host of other gameplay tweaks and fixes. Next to the long list of changes, this update also brings along free DLC - a quest called "A Sackful of Fluff". Steam patch will become available at later time. :NOTE: Please keep in mind that all of the fan-made modifications are incompatible with the newest update. Make sure to uninstall them to avoid in-game issues. We apologize for the inconvenience. Fixes #New FREE DLC – "A Sackful of Fluff" is a new quest in Chapter 2 of the game. To start the quest, visit the eccentric Elthon, who inhabits a solitary hut near the quarry outside Vergen. The quest will prove most rewarding to those who demonstrate patience. #Game now supports 4:3, 5:4, and 16:10 aspect ratios. #Item storage has been added. Players can now store items from their Inventory at inns. To leave items in storage or collect previously stored items, talk to innkeepers. #A 'Junk' panel has been added to the Inventory to provide greater clarity in item classification. #A new menu option has been added under 'Extras' – this enables players to view in-game animated sequences (flashbacks, memory flashes, dreams stolen by harpies) outside of the game. #A 'Quickload' option has been added under the F9 key. #The game's HUD can now be hidden in order to produce HUD-free screenshots! On newly installed game copies, the option to hide/show the HUD is available by default under the 'H' key. Users who have modified the key assignments on their installations should go to the 'Input Settings' dialogue of the Witcher 2 Configuration Tool to assign a key to this option. Please note that the game cannot be played with the HUD hidden. #A counter has been added for items placed in quick slots. #Players can now create multiple items in the Alchemy panel. #Issue involving the game not running at 2560x1440 resolution has been resolved. #Issues with nVidia 3D Vision technology have been resolved. Players no longer need to uninstall the related drivers. #Assorted improvements have been made in the game's 3D Vision, SLI and Crossfire functionality. #Assorted improvements have been made for running the game in Ubersampling mode on nVidia cards. #Key bindings have been corrected to enable configuration of mouse buttons for use by left-handed players. #Assorted key binding options have been added to facilitate configuration of controls and quick access to various in-game panels. #Issue related to game settings being reset to defaults upon patch installation has been resolved. Patches no longer reset game settings. #The configuration file is no longer over-written when the launcher/configuration tool is patched and over-written. #The launcher now closes while the game is being patched, thus eliminating the resulting game patching error. #The launcher now closes completely and no longer continues to operate in the background. #'Installed game version is invalid or incomplete' error in updater when free space on system drive is insufficient – message has been corrected to reflect more accurately the nature of the error. #Mutagens are now alchemy ingredients. Minor mutagens drop more frequently than do major mutagens, though the overall mutagen drop rate has been reduced. #Corrections have been made in the mutagen drop rate and in Thorak's store. #'Dragon' section of Prologue does not become available until after all assault-related sections have been completed, thereby softening the difficulty curve at the start of the game. #During the fight against the kayran, when the bridge collapses, a map pin appears at the end of the bridge to facilitate player navigation and quest completion. #Map pins have been corrected in many quests. #Quen Sign slightly de-buffed – Sign dissipates 20% faster after foes land a blow. Assorted minor balance issues related to this Sign have also been resolved. #Issue with oil enhancements not working on silver swords has been resolved. #Issue with Dragon's Dream bombs has been resolved. Damage to bosses from cast daggers has been reduced by one-half. #Several optimization improvements have been made in the tavern in Vergen. #Problem with music accompanying 'stealth' sequences has been resolved. #Issue related to arm wrestling Bart Bargee has been resolved. Players can no longer win coin from this character endlessly. #Option to fist fight woman praying at a statue in Vergen has been deactivated. #Mini-game contestants at one of the in-game taverns now switch positions correctly without blocking one another. #Problem involving Fenn's sword in combat has been resolved. #Problems with herbalist's gloves have been resolved. #In the Prologue, Geralt retains his steel long sword throughout, i.e., he is no longer automatically equipped with his default sword for the 'Assault' sequence. #Problem with some nekkers being immortal has been resolved. #Issue with triggered black screens blocking game progress has been resolved. #Interactions no longer appear on nekker nests after these have been destroyed. #The "Scent of Incense" quest no longer shows up as failed after being completed successfully. #Sudden switch to gameplay just prior to cut scene involving Cynthia and Philippa has been eliminated. #Triss, Roche and Iorveth are now de-spawned before the final credits roll. #Guard pacing cycles have been corrected. #The Redanian messenger in Henselt's tent can no longer be killed, preventing him from re-spawning. #Elf woman in Vergen no longer strikes a T-pose. #Rotfiends feeding on corpses no longer re-spawn after corpse is burned. #Several fixes have been made in the functioning of in-game populaces. #Numerous problems with cameras in dialogue sequences have been resolved. #Assorted corrections have been made in dialogue sequences (including King Foltest's gestures on the town walls in the Prologue). #A progression break in the 'In the Claws of Madness' quest has been eliminated. pl:Patch 1.3(Wiedźmin 2) Category:The Witcher 2 patches